Donald Reignoux
[[Fichier:Donald_Reignoux.jpg|thumb|200px|Donald Reignoux [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/reignoux_donald.mp3 Écoutez sa voix sur RS Doublage]]] thumb|130px|Donald Reignoux en dédicace à Paris Manga, le 9 février 2012. Donald Reignoux est un acteur, directeur artistique, animateur et youtubeur français, né le 20 mai 1982« Donald Reignoux » sur AlloCiné.fr.. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment connu pour être la voix française régulière de Jesse Eisenberg« Fiche de Donald Reignoux : Doublages, filmographie et interview » sur RS Doublage, Paul Dano, Jay Baruchel, Jonah Hill et Adam Brody ainsi qu'entre autres une des voix de Jamie Bell,Channing Tatum, Anton Yelchin (décédé en 2016), Joseph Gordon-Levitt et Andrew Garfield. Il est mêmement connu pour être une voix régulière de l'animation comme le personnage Titeuf et Hugo dans la série d'animation du même nom adapté de la bande dessinée« Donald Reignoux est l'invité de Bertrand Amar » sur Nrj-games.fr, Harold dans la trilogie Dragons. Il est aussi très présent dans des productions Disney, tels que Phinéas dans Phinéas et Ferb, Kristoff dans La Reine des neiges ou encore Loulou dans La Bande à Picsou (2017). Au sein de jeux vidéo, il est singulièrement connu pour avoir prêté sa voix à Sora dans les deux premiers Kingdom Hearts. Il est aussi directeur artistique de temps à autre sur différents médias. Il est également l'une des « voix off » (avec Richard Darbois) de la radio NRJ« Interview de Donald Reignoux » sur Sonacom.fr.. Et depuis janvier 2018, il est aussi devenu animateur d'émissions. Biographie Il débute le doublage à l'âge de dix ans, repéré par la comédienne et chanteuse Claude Lombard« Doublage de Malcolm » sur Malcolm France, consulté le 30 janvier 2013.. Il est très ami avec Alexis Tomassian, qui est également acteur pratiquant régulièrement le doublage et possède une voix assez similaire à la sienne, ce qui explique qu'ils aient doublé beaucoup d'acteurs en commun. Il a également été cascadeur et pilote dans le milieu du stunt (acrobaties de moto), connu sous le pseudonyme de « Donatello » et réalisateur d'un site internet Roue2ouf avec Alexis Tomassian« Site officiel » sur Roue2ouf.net, consulté le 14 juillet 2012.. Il s'est depuis orienté vers les courses de voitures. Depuis septembre 2018, il anime Stream VF une web-émission où il anime des parties de jeu vidéo aux côtés de comédiens français. Depuis janvier 2019 il anime la web-émission CTCR sur JVTV puis sur LeStream. Théâtre thumb|200px|[[Olivier Rodier et Donald Reignoux.]] * 1993 : Un jour la Terre (comédie musicale au Théâtre de Villepreux) * Octobre-novembre 2010 : Carton rouge pour papa de Gérard Ejnès : Robin (au Théâtre Le Méry) Filmographie * Confessions sur canapé (Canal+ / Kabo Productions) * Ricao Marino (M6) * Spot TV pour la prévention contre le Sida (Pink TV) * Court métrage Bourgogne Blues (2nd-impact) * 2019 : A Musée Vous, A Musée Moi (série TV / Arte) : Nipper le chien (voix) Voxographie Cinéma Films thumb|130px|Jesse Eisenberg * Jesse Eisenberg dans : (13 films) ** Charlie Banks (2006) : Charlie BanksLe film a été doublé en 2012. ** Adventureland : Un job d'été à éviter (2009) : James ** Bienvenue à Zombieland (2009) : Columbus ** The Social Network (2010) : Mark Zuckerberg ** 30 minutes maximum (2011) : Nick, le livreur de pizza ** To Rome with Love (2012) : Jack ** Insaisissables (2013) : Daniel Atlas ** The End of the Tour (2015) : David Lipsky ** American Ultra (2015) : Mike Howell ** Batman v Superman : L'Aube de la Justice (2016) : Lex Luthor ** Café Society (2016) : Bobby Dorfman ** Insaisissables 2 (2016) : Daniel Atlas ** Justice League (2017) : Lex Luthor thumb|130px|Paul Dano * Paul Dano dans : (11 films) ** Taking Lives, destins violés (2004) : Martin ** There Will Be Blood (2007) : Paul Sunday / Eli Sunday ** Max et les Maximonstres (2009) : Alexander ** The Good Heart (2010) : Lucas ** Cowboys et Envahisseurs (2011) : Percy ** Monsieur Flynn (2012) : Nick Flynn ** Looper (2012) : Seth ** Prisoners (2013) : Alex Jones ** Twelve Years a Slave (2014) : John Tibeats ** Love and Mercy (2015) : Brian Wilson ** Okja (2017) : Jay * Channing Tatum dans : (7 films) ** Sexy Dance (2006) : Tyler Gage ** Sexy Dance 2 (2008) : Tyler Gage ** Fighting (2009) : Shawn Mc Arthur ** (2009) : Pretty Boy Floyd ** G.I. Joe : Le Réveil du Cobra (2009) : Conrad « Duke » Hauser ** Cher John (2010) : John Tyree ** G.I. Joe : Conspiration (2013) : Conrad « Duke » Hauser thumb|130px|Jonah Hill * Jonah Hill dans : (7 films) ** SuperGrave (2007) : Seth ** Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007) : Nate plus âgé ** Le Stratège (2011) : Peter Brand ** 21 Jump Street (2012) : Morton Schmidt ** Voisins du troisième type (2012) : Franklin ** C'est la fin (2013) : lui-même ** 22 Jump Street (2014) : Morton Schmidt thumb|130px|Adam Brody * Adam Brody dans : (6 films) ** In the Land of Women (2006) : Webb ** Smiley Face (2008) : le dealer ** Jennifer's Body (2010) : Nikolai Wolf ** Top Cops (2011) : Barry Mangold ** Les Meilleurs Amis (2011) : Jake ** Welcome to the Jungle (2013) : Chris thumb|130px|Jamie Bell * Jamie Bell dans : (5 films) ** Nicholas Nickleby (2002) : SmikeLe film n'a été doublé qu'en 2004. ** Jumper (2008) : Griffin ** Retreat (2011) : Jack ** Dos au mur (2012) : Joey Cassidy ** Les Quatre Fantastiques (2015) : Benjamin Grimm / La Chose * Anton Yelchin dans : (5 films) ** Charlie Bartlett (2008) : Charlie Bartlett ** Terminator Renaissance (2009) : Kyle Reese ** New York, I Love You (2009) : Kane ** Le Complexe du castor (2011) : Porter Black ** Fright Night (2011) : Charley Brewster thumb|130px|Jay Baruchel * Jay Baruchel dans : (5 films) ** Tonnerre sous les tropiques (2008) : Kevin Sandusky ** L'Apprenti sorcier (2010) : Dave Stutler ** Trop belle ! (2010) : Kirk ** The Art of the Steal (2013) : Francie TobinLe film n'a été doublé qu'en 2014. ** RoboCop (2014) : Pope * Joseph Gordon-Levitt dans : (5 films) ** (500) jours ensemble (2009) : Tom Hansen ** 50/50 (2011) : Adam ** Hesher (2012) : Hesher ** Lincoln (2013) : Robert Todd Lincoln ** The Walk : Rêver plus haut (2015) : Philippe Petit * James Ransone dans : ** Un flic pour cible (2011) : l'officier Thomas Prudenti ** Sinister (2012) : le marshall So and So ** Sinister 2 (2015) : le marshall So and So ** Cymbeline (2015) : Philario * Eddie Redmayne dans : ** Raisons d'État (2006) : Eward Wilson, Jr. ** Points de rupture (2009) : Qwerty Doolittle ** Jupiter : Le Destin de l'univers (2015) : Balem Abrasax * Andrew Garfield dans : ** Lions et Agneaux (2007) : Todd Hayes ** The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) : Peter Parker / Spider-Man ** The Amazing Spider-Man : Le Destin d'un héros (2014) : Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Casey Affleck dans : ** The Killer Inside Me (2011) : Lou Ford ** Le Casse de Central Park (2012) : Charlie ** Interstellar (2014) : Tom Cooper * Jim Sturgess dans : ** Upside Down (2012) : Adam ** Cloud Atlas (2013) : Adam, Hae-Joo Chang et Highlander ** The Best Offer (2014) : Robert * Lucas Black dans : ** La Tête dans le carton à chapeaux (1999) : Peter Joseph « Peejoe » Bullis ** De si jolis chevaux (2000) : Jimmy Blevins * Frankie Muniz dans : ** Cody Banks, agent secret (2003) : Cody Banks ** Cody Banks, agent secret 2 : Destination Londres (2004) : Cody Banks * Spike Jonze dans : ** Jackass: Number Two (2006) ** Jackass 3 (2010) * Chris Marquette dans : ** Alpha Dog (2006) : Keith Stratten ** Bad Country (2013) : Fitch * Justin Timberlake dans : ** Black Snake Moan (2007) : Ronnie ** Love Gourou (2008) : Jacques Grande * Sean Faris dans : ** Never Back Down (2008) : Jake Tyler ** Forever Strong (2008) : Rick Penning * Michael Welch dans : ** Twilight, chapitre I : Fascination (2009) : Mike Newton ** The Demented (2013) : Howard * Clark Duke dans : ** Kick-Ass (2010) : Marty ** Kick-Ass 2 (2013) : Marty * Jack O'Connell dans : ** Les Poings contre les murs (2013) : Eric ** 300 : La Naissance d'un empire (2014) : Calisto * Bug Hall dans : ** Les Chenapans (1995) : Alfalfa ** Chérie, nous avons été rétrécis (1997) : Adam Szalinski * 1992 : Singles : Steve, 10 ans (Christopher Masterson) * 1993 : Piège en eaux troubles : un enfant ( ? ) * 1996 : La Rançon : Sean Mullen (Brawley Nolte) * 1996 : Candyman 2 : ? ( ? ) * 1996 : L'Île au trésor des Muppets : Jim Hawkins (Kevin Bishop) * 1996 : Pinocchio : Pinocchio (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) * 1997 : Le Fan : le fils enlevé ( ? ) * 1997 : Air Bud I, II : Josh ( Kevin Zegers) * 1997 : Le Petit Monde des Borrowers : Peagreen Clock (Tom Felton) * 1997 : Mister Bean : Kevin Langley (Andrew Lawrence) * 1999 : Sleepy Hollow : Masbath jeune (Marc Pickering) * 1999 : Jack Frost : Charlie Frost (Joseph Cross) * 2000 : Liées par le secret : Pete ( ) * 2000 : The Patriot, le chemin de la liberté : Thomas Martin (Gregory Smith) * 2001 : Destination Londres : Dylan (Eric Jungmann) * 2001 : Bubble Boy : Jimmy Livingston (Jake Gyllenhaal) * 2002 : Hyper Noël : Bernard, l'elfe (David Krumholtz) * 2002 : Igby : Igby (Kieran Culkin) * 2003 : Jeepers Creepers 2 : Izzy Bohen (Travis Schiffner) * 2003 : Fusion : Theodore Donald « Taz, Rat » Finch (DJ Qualls) * 2003 : Amours troubles : le jeune leader (Todd Giebenhain) * 2003 : Anatomie 2 : Bamberg (Hanno Koffler) * 2004 : Les Notes parfaites : Roy ( ) * 2004 : The Girl Next Door : Troy (Brandon Iron) * 2004 : Frères de sang : Lee Jin-tae (Jang Dong-gun) * 2004 : Thunderbirds : Scott Tracy (Philip Winchester) * 2004 : The Perfect Score : Roy (Leonardo Nam) * 2005 : Réussir ou mourir : Justice (Tory Kittles) * 2005 : Coach Carter : Worm (Antwon Tanner) * 2005 : Wu Ji : un seigneur de guerre ( ? ) * 2006 : American Girls 3 : Brad Warner (Jake McDorman) * 2006 : Playboy à saisir : ? ( ? ) * 2006 : Wendy Wu : Austin (Andy Fischer-Price) * 2006 : Il était une fois dans le Queens : Mike O'Shea ( ) * 2006 : Chronique d'un scandale : Steven Connelly (Andrew Simpson) * 2006 : The Host : Se-jin (Lee Jae-eung) * 2006 : Cashback : Ben Willis (Sean Biggerstaff) * 2007 : Borderland : Phil (Rider Strong) * 2007 : Feel the Noise : Rob (Omarion Grandberry) * 2007 : À la croisée des mondes : La Boussole d'or : Pantalaimon (Freddie Highmore) (voix) * 2007 : 30 jours de nuit : Jake Oleson (Mark Rendall) * 2007 : Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story : Elvis Priestley (Jack White) * 2007 : Jump in! : L'il Earl Jackson (Katt Williams) * 2007 : Écrire pour exister : Jamal Hill (Deance Wyatt) * 2008 : Drillbit Taylor, garde du corps : Terry Filkins (Alex Frost) * 2008 : High School Musical 3 : Ryan Evans (Lucas Grabeel) * 2008 : Boogeyman 3 : Jeremy (George Maguire) * 2009 : Pandorum : le caporal Bower (Ben Foster) * 2009 : A Single Man : Kenny Potter (Nicholas Hoult) * 2010 : The Killer Inside Me : Lou Ford (Casey Affleck) * 2010 : Dog Pound : Butch (Adam Butcher) * 2010 : Le Dernier Exorcisme : Caleb Sweetzer (Caleb Landry Jones) * 2010 : Submarine : Oliver Tate (Craig Roberts) * 2011 : World Invasion: Battle Los Angeles : Mottola (James Hiroyuki Liao) * 2011 : Tron : L'Héritage : voix additionnelles dont le chauffeur de taxi * 2011 : Shank : Craze ( ? ) * 2011 : Les Winners : Kyle Timmons (Alex Shaffer) * 2012 : Cheval de Guerre : Albert Narracott (Jeremy Irvine) * 2012 : StreetDance 2 : Legend (Niek Traa) * 2012 : Projet X : Miles (Miles Teller) * 2012 : Chroniques de Tchernobyl : Chris (Jesse McCartney) * 2012 : Very Cold Trip : Raialhanen (Timo Lavikainen) * 2012 : Sur la route : Carlo Marx (Tom Sturridge) * 2012 : Dance Battle: Honey 2 : Mario (Mario López) * 2012 : Taken 2 : Jamie (Luke Grimes) * 2013 : Sublimes Créatures : Wesley Jefferson « Link » Lincoln (Thomas Mann) * 2013 : Evil Dead : David (Shiloh Fernandez) * 2013 : Sous surveillance : Benjamin Schulberg (Shia LaBeouf) * 2013 : Players : Craig (Ben Schwartz) * 2013 : Nurse 3-D : Jared (Adam Herschman) * 2014 : Du sang et des larmes : le quartier maître Shane Patton (Alexander Ludwig) * 2014 : The Homesman : Garn Sours (Jesse Plemons) * 2014 : Need for Speed : Pete Coleman (Harrison Gilbertson) * 2014 : Une virée en enfer 3 : Mickey Cole (Ben Hollingsworth) * 2015 : Kingsman : Services secrets : Charlie (Edward Holcroft) * 2015 : Still Alice : Tom Howland (Hunter Parrish) * 2015 : The Big Short : Le Casse du siècle : Jamie Shipley (Finn Wittrock) * 2015 : Spotlight : le jeune policier (Tim Whalen) * 2016 : Ma vie de chat : David Brand (Robbie Amell) * 2016 : Le Livre de la jungle : l'écureuil géant (Sam Raimi) (voix) * 2016 : Alleycats : Jake (Sam Keeley) * 2017 : L.A. Rush : John (Thomas Middleditch) * 2017 : D'abord, ils ont tué mon père : voix additionnelles * 2017 : Mon ex beau-père et moi : Gary (Taran Killam) * 2018 : Game Over, Man! : Joel (Blake Anderson) * 2018 : Bleach : Ichigo Kurosaki (Sota Fukushi) * 2018 : Ma vie avec John F. Donovan : Big Billy (Ari Millen) * 2019 : Tu emmènerais qui sur une île déserte? : Marcos (Jaime Lorente) Films d'animation : Note : Les films sont classés par ordre chronologique en fonction de leur date de première diffusion en France. * 1993 : Le Voyage d'Edgar dans la forêt magique : Willy * 1994 : Le Cygne et la Princesse : Arthur jeune thumb|94px|Petit-Pied * 1994 : Le Petit Dinosaure : Petit-Pied et son nouvel ami : Petit-PiedDoublé par Scott McAfee dans la version originale. * 1995 : Toy Story : Andy * 1995 : Le Petit Dinosaure : La Source miraculeuse : Petit-Pied * 1996 : James et la Pêche géante : James * 1996 : Le Petit Dinosaure : Voyage au pays des brumes : Petit-Pied '' * 1997 : ''Anastasia : Dimitri jeune * 1997 : Le Petit Dinosaure : L'Île mystérieuse : Petit-PiedDoublé par Brandon Lacroix dans la version originale. * 1998 : Le Petit Dinosaure : La Légende du mont Saurus : Petit-Pied (chant seulement) * 1999 : Mon voisin Totoro : Kanta * 1999 : Bartok le Magnifique : Ivan * 2000 : Digimon, le film : Tai * 2000 : La Petite Sirène 2 : Retour à l'océan : le cavalier de Mélodie lors du bal * 2000 : Gloups ! je suis un poisson : Fly * 2001 : La Cour de récré : Vive les vacances ! : Theodore Jasper « T. J. » Detweiler thumb|Haku * 2001 : Le Voyage de Chihiro : Haku * 2001 : Metropolis : Kenichi * 2005 : La Véritable Histoire du Petit Chaperon rouge : Secousse, l'écureuil * 2005 : Kim Possible : Le Film : Robin Trépide * 2005 : The Wild : Duke, le lémurien * 2006 : Cars : DJ * 2007 : Bienvenue chez les Robinson : Carl * 2008 : Les Chimpanzés de l'espace : Ham3Doublé par Andy Samberg dans la version originale. * 2008 : Horton : Jojo, l'enfant du maireDoublé par Jesse McCartney dans la version originale. * 2010 : Dragons : HaroldDoublé par Jay Baruchel dans la version originale. * 2010 : Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance : Shinji Ikari * 2011 : Le Petit Train bleu : Richard * 2011 : Titeuf, le film : Titeuf et Hugo * 2011 : Phinéas et Ferb, le film : Phineas * 2012 : L'Âge de glace 4 : Marshall * 2012 : Le Lorax : le Gash-pilleur jeune * 2012 : Les Enfants loups, Ame et Yuki : John Lennon * 2012 : Rebelle : le fils Dingwall thumb|79px|Felix Fix Jr. * 2012 : Les Mondes de Ralph : Felix Fix Jr. * 2012 : La Légende de Mor'du : le fils Dingwall (court métrage) * 2013 : Monstres Academy : Terri PerryDoublé par Sean Hayes dans la version originale. * 2013 : La Reine des neiges : KristoffDoublé par Jonathan Groff dans la version originale. * 2013 : Tarzan : TarzanDoublé par Kellan Lutz dans la version originale. * 2013 : Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo : Shinji Ikari * 2014 : Dragons 2 : Harold * 2014 : Le Fils de Batman : Dick Grayson / Nightwing * 2014 : Le Conte de la princesse Kaguya : Sutermaru * 2014 : Planes 2 : Drip * 2015 : Les Nouveaux Héros : FredDoublé par T. J. Miller dans la version originale. * 2015 : Vice Versa : le petit ami imaginaire de Riley * 2015 : Le Voyage d'Arlo : Nash * 2016 : Batman : Mauvais Sang : Dick Grayson / Nightwing * 2018 : Ralph 2.0 : Felix Fix Jr. * 2019 : La Grande Aventure Lego 2 : Lex LuthorDoublé par Ike Barinholtz dans la version originale. * 2019 : Evangelion Death (True)² : Shinji Ikari * 2019 : The End of Evangelion : Shinji Ikari Télévision Téléfilms : Note : Les téléfilms sont classés par ordre chronologique en fonction de leur date de première diffusion en France. * Lucas Grabeel dans : ** High School Musical : Premiers pas sur scène (2006) : Ryan Evans ** High School Musical 2 (2007) : Ryan Evans ** La Fabulous Aventure de Sharpay (2011) : Ryan Evans * Thad Luckinbill dans : ** Les Feux de l'amour (2012) : JT ** Filles des villes et filles des champs (2012) : William ** Matchmaker Santa (2013) : Justin * David Henrie dans : ** SOS Daddy (2009) : Wiz ** Les Sorciers de Waverly Place, le film (2009) : Justin Russo * 1997 : Une fée bien allumée : ? ( ? ) * 1999 : Docteur Quinn, femme médecin : Une famille déchirée : Brian Cooper (Shawn Toovey) * 2004 : Drôles de vacances : Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) * 2007 : Guerre et Paix : Nicolas Rostov (Dmitri Isayev) * 2009 : Ben 10: Alien Swarm : Kevin Levin ( ) * 2011 : Rencontre en ligne : Jake Meyers (Jon Cor) * 2011 : Kate et William : Quand tout a commencé... : Derek (Richard Reid) * 2012 : Winwin les winners : Kyle (Alex Shaffer) * 2012 : Red Eagle : Chart ( ? ) * 2012 : Pour l'honneur de ma fille : Mark (Ryan Kelley) * 2012 : Le Projet Philadelphia, l'expérience interdite : Carl Reed (John Reardon) * 2012 : Underground : L'Histoire de Julian Assange : Julian Assange (Alex Williams) * 2013 : Mom and Dad Undergrads : Mike (Scott Grimes) * 2013 : A. C. O. D. : Trey (Clark Duke) * 2013 : 1000 to 1 : Cory Weissman (David Henrie) * 2013 : Le Secret de Clara : Alec (Seamus Patterson) * 2013 : Twilight girl : Frank Dileo (Alexander Mendeluk) * 2014 : Initiation mortelle : Bryan (Brett Dier) * 2014 : Maman à 16 ans : Randy Chambers (Michael Grant) * 2014 : 10.0 : Menace sur Los Angeles : Derrick (Brock Kelly) * 2015 : La Demande en mariage : Travis (Ryan Merriman) * 2015 : Innocence volée : Mark Richards (Caleb Ruminer) * 2015 : Pacte sur le campus : Will LaSalle (Beau Mirchoff) * 2016 : Désespérément romantique : Matt Sandoval (Brandon W. Jones) * 2016 : Grease: Live! : Sonny (Andrew Call) * 2016 : L'Envie d'être mère : Greg Foster (Rogan Christopher) * 2016 : Une amitié contre les préjugés : Bud (Adam Brody) * 2018 : Deux jours pour une demande en mariage : Howard (Michael Welch) Séries télévisées * Michael Welch dans : (6 séries) ** Le Monde de Joan (2003-2005) : Luke Girardi (45 épisodes) ** Preuve à l'appui (2006) : Josh Winter ** Grimm (2014) : Jake Barnes (saison 3, épisode 4) ** NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans (2015) : Kevin Heller (saison 1, épisode 18) ** Lucifer (2016) : Kyle Erikson (saison 1, épisode 11) ** The Catch (2016) : Teddy Seavers (saison 1, épisode 7) * David Henrie dans : (5 séries) ** Phénomène Raven (2006) : Larry ** Les Sorciers de Waverly Place (2008-2013) : Justin Russo ** Hannah Montana (2009) : Justin Russo ** La Vie de croisière de Zack et Cody (2010) : Justin Russo ** Jonas L. A. (2011) : David Henrie * Hunter Parrish dans : (4 séries) ** Weeds (2005-2012) : Silas Botwin (102 épisodes) ** The Good Wife (2013-2014) : Jeffery Grant (3 épisodes) ** Hand of God (2015) : Josh Miller (5 épisodes) ** Good Girls Revolt (2015-2016) : Doug Rhodes (10 épisodes) * Blair Redford dans : (4 séries) ** Les Feux de l'amour (2006) : Scott Grainger Junior (39 épisodes) ** Switched (depuis 2014) : Tyler « Ty » Mendoza (16 épisodes) ** Beauty and the Beast (2014) : Zach (saison 2, épisode 5) ** The Gifted (depuis 2017) : John Proudstar / Thunderbird * John Francis Daley dans : ** Freaks and Geeks (1999-2000) : Sam Weir (18 épisodes) ** Geena (2000-2001) : Carter Ryan ** Kitchen Confidential (2005-2006) : Jim * Shia LaBeouf dans : ** X-Files : Aux frontières du réel (1999) : Richie Lupone (saison 7, épisode 6 : Chance) ** La Guerre des Stevens (2000-2003) : Louis Stevens (66 épisodes) ** Aux portes du cauchemar (2001) : Dylan Pierce (saison 1, épisode 2) * Hank Harris dans : ** Popular (1999-2001) : Emory Dick (12 épisodes) ** Nip/Tuck (2004) : Calvin Murray (1 épisode) ** The Man in the High Castle (2015) : Randall (2 épisodes) * Bret Harrison dans : ** Parents à tout prix (2001-2005) : Brad O'Keefe (65 épisodes) ** That '70s Show (2006) : Charlie Richardson (4 épisodes) ** The Ranch (2016) : Kenny (20 épisodes - en cours) * Adam Brody dans : ** Newport Beach (2003-2007) : Seth Cohen (92 épisodes) ** New Girl (2014) : Berkley (saison 3, épisode 15) ** StartUp (depuis 2016) : Nick Talman * Tristan Wilds dans : ** Sur écoute (2006-2008) : Michael Lee ** 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération (2008-2013) : Dixon Wilson (Tristan Wilds) (114 épisodes) ** Shots Fired (2017) : Shérif adjoint Joshua Beck * Ashton Holmes dans : ** Boston Justice (2006) : Scott Little ** Lie to Me (2012) : Zach Morstein (saison 3, épisode 13) ** Revenge (2012) : Tyler Baroll (11 épisodes) * Nolan Gerard Funk dans : ** Warehouse 13 (2010) : Todd (4 épisodes) ** Arrow (2014-2015) : Cooper Seldon / Brother Eye (4 épisodes) ** The Catch (2017) : Troy (3 épisodes) * Chris Coy dans : ** Castle (2012) : Zeke (1 épisode) ** The Walking Dead (2014-2015) : Martin (4 épisodes) ** The Deuce (depuis 2017) : Paul Hendrickson (8 épisodes) * Justin Berfield dans : ** Aux portes du cauchemar (2001) : Josh Ryan (saison 1, épisode 4) ** Malcolm (2001-2006) : Reese (110 épisodes, à partir de la troisième saison) * Kaj-Erik Eriksen dans : ** Boston Public (2001-2002) : Jeremy Peters ** Les 4400 (2004-2006): Dany Farrell * Michael Angarano dans : ** Will et Grace (2001-2017) : Elliott ( ) ** Mom (2017-2018) : Cooper (2 épisodes) * Martin Spanjers dans : ** Touche pas à mes filles (2002-2005) : Rory Hennessy ** Grey's Anatomy (2007) : Hunter Chapman * Brett Claywell dans : ** Les frères Scott (2003-2008) : Tim Smith ** Dollhouse (2009) : Matt Cargill * Scott Grimes dans : ** Urgences (2003-2009) : (112 épisodes) ** NCIS : Los Angeles (2013, 2017) : agent spécial Dave Flynn (3 épisodes) * Eddie Hassell dans : ** Surface (2006) : Phil Nance ** Devious Maids (2014) : Eddie Suarez * Thomas Dekker dans : ** Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor (2008-2009) : John Connor (31 épisodes) ** Backstrom (2015) : Gregory Valentine * Jack O'Connell dans : ** Skins (2009-2013) : James Cook (saisons 3 et 4 + 1 ép. saison 7) ** Godless (2017) : Roy Goode * Luke Kleintank dans : ** Bones (2012-2014) : Finn Abernathy (9 épisodes) ** Person of Interest (2013 et 2015) : Caleb Phipps (3 épisodes) * Michael Trevino dans : ** Vampire Diaries (2012-2017) : Tyler Lockwood ( , à partir de la troisième saison) ** The Originals (2013) : Tyler Lockwood * Adam Bartley dans : ** Longmire (2012-2017) : « The Ferg » Ferguson ** NCIS : Los Angeles (2016-2017) : Carl Brown * ? : Sept à la maison : Jordan ( ? ) * Le Caméléon : Jarod enfant (Ryan Merriman) ( ) * Les Anges du bonheur : voix additionnelles * Dr House : voix additionnelles (saison 3) * Prison Break : voix additionnelles (saison 2) * Derek : Derek Venturi (Michael Seater) * ? : Phénomène Raven : Jared ( ? ) * 1997-1999 : Le Petit Malin : T. J. Henderson (Tahj Mowry) (51 épisodes) * 1997-1998 et 2002-2004 : Stargate SG-1 : Rya'c (Neil Denis) (6 épisodes) * 1999-2002 : La Double Vie d'Eddie McDowd : Justin Taylor (Brandon Gilberstadt) (33 épisodes) * 2000 : Xena, la guerrière : Solan (Nicko Vella) (saison 5, épisode 12) * 2000-2002 : Queer as Folk (version américaine) : Justin Taylor (Randy Harrison) (42 épisodes, ) * 2000 : Urgences : Mike Palmieri (Wentworth Miller) (saison 7, épisode 1) * 2000 : Tucker : Tucker Pierce (Eli Marienthal) (4 épisodes)l> * 2001-2003 : Les Années campus : Steven Karp (Jay Baruchel) (17 épisodes) * 2002 : Aux portes du cauchemar : le fan de basketball (Frankie Muniz) (saison 1, épisode 13) * 2002-2006 : Une famille presque parfaite : Brian Miller (Taylor Ball) (87 épisodes) * 2004 : Power Rangers : Dino Tonnerre : Ethan James / Power Ranger bleu ( ) (38 épisodes) * 2004-2005 : Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County : lui-même (Stephen Colletti) (27 épisodes) * 2004, 2007, 2009-2010 : Smallville : Bart Allen / Impulse (Kyle Gallner) (4 épisodes) * 2004 : Stargate Atlantis : Aries (Dominic Zamprogna) (saison 1, épisode 5) * 2005 : Ce que j'aime chez toi '' : Ben Sheffield ( ) (21 épisodes) * 2005-2006 : ''Half & Half : Brett Mahoney (Joey Lawrence) * 2005 et 2009 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : Archie Tanner en 2005 (Jesse Head) (saison 2, épisode 16) et Alex Caceres (Jerry Hernandez) (saison 7, épisode 3) * 2006 : New York, unité spéciale : Jason King (Harry Zittel) (saison 7, épisode 16) * 2007 : Chuck : Lazslo Mahnovski (Jonathan Sadowski) (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2008-2011 : Physique ou Chimie : Greg (Adam Jezierski) (52 épisodes) * 2008 : Scrubs : Emery Redmond (Michael Mitchell) (saison 7, épisode 7) * 2009-2013 : Skins : Dale (Matthew Hayfield) (saison 2, épisode 1) * 2009-2010 : Supernatural : Adam Milligan / Michael (Jake Abel) (3 épisodes) * 2009 et 2010 : Desperate Housewives : Travers McLain (Stephen Lunsford) (saison 5, épisode 19) et Danny Bolen (Beau Mirchoff) (18 épisodes) * 2009 : Hannah Montana : Austin Rain (Mark Hapka) (saison 3, épisode 10) * 2010-2015 : Glee : Jesse St James (Jonathan Groff) (14 épisodes) * 2010 : Merlin : Gilli (Harry Melling) (saison 3, épisode 11) * 2010 : Esprits criminels : Chris Salters (Michael Grant Terry) (saison 6, épisode 7) * 2010 : The Pacific : Ronnie Gibson ( ) (4 épisodes) * 2011-2014 : Borgia : César Borgia (Mark Ryder) (38 épisodes) * 2011 : Pretty Little Liars : Sean Hackard (Chuck Hittinger) (9 épisodes) * 2011-2013 : Being Human : Nick (Pat Kiely) (11 épisodes) * 2012 et 2014 : Once Upon a Time : Quinn (Ben Hollingsworth) (saison 2, épisode 7) et Kristoff (Scott Michael Foster) (9 épisodes) * 2012 : I Just Want My Pants Back : Lench (Nick Kocher) (7 épisodes) * 2012 : Parenthood : Troy (Rafi Gavron) (2 épisodes) * 2012 : The Mindy Project : Steve (Bill Tangradi) (saison 1, épisode 18) * 2013-2015 : Pretty Little Liars : Andrew Campbell (Brandon W. Jones) ( , saisons 5 et 6) * 2014 : Modern Family : Asher (Jesse Eisenberg) (saison 5, épisode 12) * 2014-2017 : Les 100 : Jasper (Devon Bostick) * 2014-2016 : The Musketeers : Louis XIII (Ryan Gage) * depuis 2014 : Silicon Valley : Richard Hendricks (Thomas Middleditch) * depuis 2014 : Vikings : Bjorn « Côtes-de-Fer » Lothbrok (Alexander Ludwig) * depuis 2014 : Sherlock : Bill Wiggins (Tom Brooke) * depuis 2015 : Grey's Anatomy : Dr. Isaac Cross (Joe Adler) * 2015 : Between : Ronnie (Kyle Mac) * 2015 : Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp : Arty (George Dalton) * 2015 : The Mindy Project : Matt Sherman (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) (saison 4, épisode 1) * depuis 2015 : Trapped : Hjörtur (Baltasar Breki Samper) * 2016 : Fear the Walking Dead : Brandon Luke (Kelly Blatz) (4 épisodes) * 2016 : Jour polaire : Kristoffer Hanki (Oscar Skagerberg) * 2016 : Crazyhead : Jake (Lewis Reeves) * depuis 2016 : Younger : Josh (Nico Tortorella) * 2016-2017 : The Middle : Tyler (Keaton Savage) * 2016-2019 : The OA : Steve Winchell (Patrick Gibson) * 2017 : Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later : Arty adulte (Samm Levine) * 2017 : Gunpowder : Thomas Wintour (Edward Holcroft) (mini-série) * 2017 : Berlin Station : Armando (Jannis Niewöhner) * 2017-2018 : Flash : Ralph Dibny / Elongated Man (Hartley Sawyer) * 2017-2018 : Six : Michael Nasry (Dominic Adams) * 2018 : Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams : Ethan (Connor Paolo) (saison 1, épisode 9) * 2018 : Maniac : Owen Milgrim (Jonah Hill) (mini-série) * 2018 : Escape at Dannemora : David Sweat (Paul Dano) (mini-série) * 2018 : Beat : Paul (Hanno Koffler) * 2018-2019 : Riverdale : Charles « Chic » Smith-Cooper (Hart Denton) * depuis 2018 : Succession : Roman Roy (Kieran Culkin) * depuis 2018 : Élite : Nano (Jaime Lorente) * depuis 2018 : Condor : Joe Turner (Max Irons) * depuis 2019 : The Umbrella Academy : Klaus Hargreeves / Seance / Numéro 4 (Robert Sheehan) * depuis 2019 : Knightfall : le prince Louis (Tom Forbes) Séries d'animation * Le Magicien d'Oz : petit lion * Le Bus magique : Carlos * L'Histoire sans fin : Bastien * BT'X : Teppei Takamiya * Les Kikekoi : Bébé Victor * Les Malheurs de Sophie : Jean de Rugès * Les Tifoudoux : Castor * Futurama : Cubert Farnsworth, Gunther et Igner (saisons 1 à 3) * Animaniacs : la flamme (épisode 75 et 79) et Colin (épisode 77 et 80) * Rocket Power : Otto * Digimon Adventure : Tai * Norman Normal : Norman Stone * Home Movies : Jason * Ippo : Tatsuya Kimura * Digimon Adventure 02 : Tai et Wormmon * Ginger : Blake Gripling * Mon ami Marsupilami : Alex * Nom de code : Kids Next Door : * Totally Spies! : Arnold et voix additionnelles * Jimmy Neutron : Carl * Ozie Boo ! : voix additionnelles * Chocotte minute : Jakob * Martin Mystère : Marvin et voix additionnelles * Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air : Pesticide et voix additionnelles * Mes parrains sont magiques : Elmer, Sparky * Ben 10 : Hector, Joel et voix additionnelles * Skyland : Mahad * Team Galaxy : Spavid, Bobby, aliens * La Vache, le Chat et l'Océan : le Chat * La Ferme en folie : Bingo, le singe astronaute (saison 1, épisode 3 : Une bonne truffe ou L'Astrovache) * Monster Buster Club : voix additionnelles * Blaise le blasé : Yoan Chabot, Manu Escobar, Rodolphe * Cars Toon : DJ * SpieZ ! Nouvelle Génération : Lee * Monsieur Bébé : Ludo * Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien et Ben 10: Omniverse : Kevin * Angels : L'Alliance des anges : Gabriel * Club Penguin : Ptipic (saison 2) * Rekkit : Wally, Bean * Robocar Poli : Poli * Redakai : Ky * Planet Sheen : Doppy * Nini Patalo : André * Deco Desi : Jay (saison 2) * Seigneurs de guerre : Durotan * Molusco : Rafik * PAW Patrol : La Pat' Patrouille : François Turbot, Jake * Pokémon Générations : Blue * 1997-2001 : La Cour de récré : Theodore Jasper « T. J. » Detweiler * 1998 et 2019 Neon Genesis Evangelion : Shinji Ikari * 2001-2003 : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Lucky Luke : Billy the Kid thumb|120px|Titeuf et Hugo * depuis 2001 : Titeuf : Titeuf et Hugo * 2002-2007 : Kim Possible : Robin Trépide (voix principale) * 2004-2005 : Teen Titans : Les Jeunes Titans : Adonis et See-More * 2004-2007 : Danny Fantôme : Danny * 2006-2008 : La Légende des super-héros : Brainiac 5 thumb|120px|Phinéas * 2007-2015 : Phinéas et Ferb : Phinéas * 2007 : Afro Samurai : Jinno * 2008-2011 : Batman : L'Alliance des héros : Green Arrow * 2010 -2013 : Young Justice : Dick Grayson / Robin / Nightwing * 2011 : Archer : Bucky, un pirate (saison 3, épisode 2) * 2012 -2018 : Dragons : Cavaliers de Beurk : Harold * 2014 -2017 : Roi Julian ! L'Élu des lémurs : Morty * depuis 2015 : Teen Titans Go! : See-More * 2016 : Bob l'éponge : voix additionnelles * depuis 2017 : La Bande à Picsou : LoulouCarton du doublage français télévisuel. * 2018 : Captain Tsubasa : Kojirō Hyūga Jeux vidéo * 2000 : Donald Duck Couak Attack : Riri, Fifi et Loulou * 2002 : Kingdom Hearts : Sora''Le Journal des jeux vidéo, Canal+, 15 mars 2015. * 2004 : ''Titeuf : Mega Compet' : Titeuf, Hugo et le grand Diego * 2005 : Madagascar : Melvin * 2006 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Sora * 2006 : Psychonauts : Raz * 2006 : Cars : Quatre Roues : DJ * 2007 : Need for Speed: ProStreet : le DJ * 2008 : Jumper: Griffin's Story : Griffin * 2009 : Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising : le soldat * 2009 : Just Dance : Mo * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : voix additionnelles * 2009 : Aion: The Tower of Eternity : les Téléporteurs (PNJ) * 2010 : STALKER: Call of Pripyat : Nitro * 2010 : Mafia II : Marty * 2010 : Just Dance 2 : Mo * 2010 : Assassin's Creed II : Bernado di Bandino Baroncelli * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : PNJ * 2012 : The Amazing Spider-Man : le narrateur * 2012 : Sorcery : Finn * 2012 : Call of Duty: Black Ops II : Marlton Johnson * 2012 : Inazuma Eleven 2 : Xene * 2012 : Fable: The Journey : Gabriel * 2013 : Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes : Robin * 2013 : Dead Space 3 : Tim, Tucker Edwards * 2013 : BioShock Infinite : voix additionnelles * 2013 : Lego Marvel Super Heroes : Spider-Man / Peter Parker * 2013 : Disney Infinity : voix off, Phinéas * 2013 : The Last of Us : un des soldats équipé d'un masque à gaz * 2013 : Dead Rising 3 : Hunter * 2014 : Watch Dogs : voix additionnelles * 2014 : Professeur Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney : Phoenix Wright, Thibault Gaus * 2014 : La Grande Aventure Lego, le jeu vidéo : Emmet * 2014 : inFamous: Second Son : Delsin Rowe * 2014 : Monopoly Family Fun Pack : voix additionnelles * 2014 : Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes : voix off, Spider-Man / Peter Parker * 2014 : Lego Batman 3 : Au-delà de Gotham : Robin * 2015 : Disney Infinity 3.0 : voix off * 2015 : Lego Dimensions : Emmet et Robin * 2015 : Fallout 4 : Travis (Radio Diamond City) * 2015 : Star Wars Battlefront : Rouge Quatre (DLC : Rogue One: VR Mission) * 2016 : Overwatch : Lúcio * 2016 : Mirror's Edge Catalyst : Icarus * 2017 : Heroes of the Storm : Lúcio * 2017 : Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands : Weaver * 2017 : The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild : Yunobo * 2017 : Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 : Peter Parker / Spider-Man et Kid Colt * 2017 : Lego Ninjago, le film : Le Jeu vidéo : Kaï * 2017 : Need For Speed: Payback : Tyler Morgan26 * 2018 : Detroit: Become Human : Connor (Bryan Dechart) * 2018 : Marvel's Spider-Man: Spider-Man / Peter Parker * 2018 : Spyro Reignited Trilogy : Bartholomé le Yéti * 2019 : Tom Clancy's The Division 2 : l'animateur radio * 2019 : World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth : Poën Seldemer * 2019 : Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII : Marlton Johnson Direction artistique * Skate 3 * Jackass: Number Two * Jackass 3D * Sket * Nitro Circus Voix-off Émissions * 2002-2003 : Canal J : Zaka * depuis 2005 : NRJ 12 : voix off * depuis 2005 : Disney XD : voix off * depuis 2005 : Disney Channel : voix off * date inconnue : L'Île du Scorpion * depuis fin 2017 : ES1 : voix off * depuis fin 2018 : Présentation du Royal Rumble, du Masterkill et du Qui est le fautif ? (pour le streamer français Gotaga) : voix off * 18 mai 2019 : NMT Charles Aznavour (LinksTheSun) : voix off / héros de Links Radio * depuis 2005 : voix antenne de la radio NRJ Publicités *''Playmobil'' *''Pages Jaunes'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Marvel Avengers'' *''Mini Babybel rouge'' *''Club Penguin'' *''Mini Babybel Caractère'' *''Bop It'' *''Univers Marvel'' *''Escape Game'' *''Boomtrix'' *''McDonald's'' *''Afflelou'' *''‘’Burger King’’'' Spectacle Disney sur glace * 2009 : High School Musical : ? * 2012 : Disney on Ice : Andy (personnage de Toy Story) Autres Chanson * Single KSM (chœurs) * Générique Christophe Colomb * Générique Danny Fantôme * L'Île aux chansons (CD pour enfants) * Le Top du père Noël (CD pour enfants) * Le Rap du taupinet tondu : titre tiré de la BO de Kim Possible * Chansons pour les chatons (CD pour enfants) * Chansons pour les séries Disney : James et la Pêche géante, Kim Possible, Phineas et Ferb, Hercule, Pinocchio Steve Baron, etc) * Chansons dans Kingdom Hearts II : Viens nager (chœurs), Sous l'océan * C'est mal mais tant pis : Le Gash-pilleur (tiré du film Le Lorax) Notes et références Liens externes * Donald Reignoux sur IMDb * Voxographie détaillée de Donald Reignoux sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Donald Reignoux sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Donald Reignoux sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Donald Reignoux (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Donald Reignoux (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Donald Reignoux sur Malcolm France * Donald Reignoux sur Kingdom Fantasy * Interview de Donald Reignoux en 2004 sur Planète Jeunesse * Interview de Donald Reignoux en 2012 sur You Tube Reignoux Donald Reignoux Donald Reignoux Donald Reignoux Donald